Sector 7
by RadHadder
Summary: When the world population was at an all time high. The government created sector 7, created to house a boy with a boy and a girl with a girl. The chance you will be picked to be in sector 7 is 11 out of 100. Kurt and Blaine... were picked.
1. Chapter 1

"_Kurt Hummel." _

_I still remember that day so well. _

_I never truly thought I would be picked for sector 7; One, because I was gay, and I couldn't reproduce even if I wanted too, and two, because only 11 percent of the population was actually picked for sector 7. Why would they pick some guy from Lima, Ohio?_

_So now you're asking what exactly sector 7 is. Well it's a government made institution that habilitates a girl with a girl, and a boy with a boy to prevent them from reproducing. Sounds fucked up right? But this is the best they could do to lower our extensive population growth._

"_That's me, who are you?" I ask leaning against the door frame. I was in pajamas having just finished my skin care regimen; it was 1 o'clock in the morning, who the hell stops by at one in the morning? That's when it hit me, I knew exactly who would be at my house at this hour, but I still needed to hear them say it._

"_My name is A.D Adams, and this is my partner A.D Morrison." He stretched out a piece of paper folded into a cylinder. "You've been picked for sector 7."_

_I opened the letter to see a signed certificate from the president and my name printed illegibly at the bottom. I could have argued it wasn't me, but a clear picture of me was at the top as well as my baby foot prints. _

"_We've been following you for 3 months now , we understand your father was admitted to a hospital and you are his only care taker, or at least that was our knowledge before we found he was indeed married."_

"_How long do I have here?"_

"_About 20 minutes, only pack the essentials, we will take care of the rest."_

_To be honest I wasn't upset about sector 7, even if they were making me leave my family and everything I cared about. "Kurt?" I heard my dad call from behind me._

"_Dad go to sleep, you have orders from the doctor…"_

"_Where are you going?" He asks, rubbing his eyes and noticing the suitcase and the mess of clothes on my bed. "Did you… you didn't get picked did you?"_

_I sighed and handed him the note given to me by the A.D's. He wasn't sad, not really… I mean every house hold had always been prepared for their daughter or son to be picked in sector 7, besides I was 18, he had raised me; he had made me who I was. "Dad, make sure Carole reads this letter." I requested handing him a light letter with Carols name written neatly in cursive on it. "It's all the directions she will need to take care of you, and what to make sure Finn doesn't do while I'm gone."_

_He nodded weakly and took the letter, rubbing his mouth with his hands awkwardly. How do you say goodbye to your kid? By the time I left this place, Burt would probably be dead, how do you tell someone you love that it's over. _

_I finished packing and picked up my two suitcases and stood in front of my dad with a sad smile. "Give me a hug, come on." I smiled before pulling him in, face rested on his shoulder. "Tell Finn and Carole I love them, and to take care of each other."_

_He nodded and sniffled before pulling apart and leaving back to his room only looking back to whisper "you matter." _

"_I know dad." _

_The ride was silent, I couldn't see anything. I was in the back with 2 other people around my age, but I spoke no words to them, nor did they to me. We weren't supposed to know where we were going, just supposed to know that it is where we would be for a very long time. Most people who returned from the sector said it wasn't exactly bad; it was just a sort of hormonal prison. No sex, in other words, none, unless of course it was with the same sex, in which the strait ones of us couldn't fully enjoy. _

"_Out, come on." The A.D's spoke tiredly opening the doors to the van. We all stepped out in complete silence, but I knew our heads wouldn't shut up. It was quite pretty here, it looked like a sort of utopia, green grass, cool weather, clean houses, and bikes lined along the streets. "Nick Duval, house 17. Harmony Pierce, house 12. Kurt Hummel, house 21. Your roommates will already be in the building, town market is located over there, there are bikes for any means of transportation, park is located to your left, and just down that stroll there is any type of activities you might want to play. Every month you receive a 500 dollar allowance, spend it wisely. Any other questions should be asked to your roommate or the town council. You are currently in your chosen town, town 153, you are not to leave this town or try to escape, and I can assure you the consequences are unfavorable. That being said, please-" He moved out of the way. "Enjoy your new life."_

_I took my time walking through the quiet streets of this place. People where talking, yes, but it was as if they were all whispering, nothing like the havoc I was used to in glee club, House 17, House 19, and House 21. This was it, this was going to be my life for the next few decades, and besides the isolation I found no reason to truly hate this place just yet. _

_I walked up a few stairs to a door with a lock, but I didn't have a key. How the hell do they expect me to love here without a key? I knocked gently on the door hoping not to annoy my roommate before I even meant him. The door almost immediately opened to a short male with breath taking hazel eyes. "Are you Kurt?" He asked almost excited, but it seemed masked with something harsh, I'm guessing reality._

"_That'd be me, who are you?" I ask extending my hand._

_He grabbed it and smiled. "I'm your roommate Blaine Anderson, but you can call me Blaine. Here let me help you with those bags."_

"_Oh it's fine, there's only two." I looked back at them knowing I was definitely capable of handling two bags. _

"_Oh I know, but since we're going to be together for some time I figure I should be as generous as possible, besides, I've been waiting for you to come, it's quite boring here you know, I'm practically new, I've only been here a week."_

"_Well that's relieving, At least were both equally as clueless about this place."_

"_Well I'm not completely clueless, at least you have a roommate to ask questions to, the first roommate here has to sit through a 3 hour lecture about this place, and it's downgrading Kurt." He says solemnly, shaking, as if a bug were on him. _

_I laughed lightly before taking the bag his hand wasn't on inside. It was nice here, natural light entered the room almost perfectly and everything seemed to have its own place._

"_Your room is right over there, mine is across the hall right there, and the kitchen is right to your left. Oh! And the bathroom is on your right when you go down that hall."_

_I nodded and smiled. "Thanks." I followed his directions to my room and twisted the knob. It was a simple room really; nothing was really special about it except the bed which took up most of the room itself. I sighed and dropped to the floor opening my suitcase and pulling out a picture of my dad and my mom when they were younger; tracing my finger along there face and letting a single tear roll down my cheek. This was the part that sucked, leaving your family, leaving and knowing you won't come back. _

"_You better not let them catch you with that." I jumped; completely startled by Blaine's presence, before realizing he still had my other suitcase. "They only let you hang on to those things for about a day or two."_

"_Sorry…"_

_He smiled and laid on the bed, his chin hanging over the edge to look over my shoulder and the rest of his body kind of slung over in whatever way it pleased. "Don't… look I know it sucks being away from your family and your life, but we just don't have a choice, these were just the cards we are doubt…so we play them."_

"_What happened to choosing your own fate?"_

"_I don't know."_

* * *

2 Months Later

"KURT! WAKE UP!" Blaine screamed running into Kurt's room and jumping on his bed. They had become each other's best friends while living together, turns out they had more in common than the other expected; nor was living here as big of a pain as they thought. They used each toher to forget if even for a second, they enjoyed each other, they were there for each other, and in all honesty, Kurt didn't completely get that back home.

"Ahh! What Blaine!" Kurt screamed putting his pillow over his head.

"Kurtsie get up, I made breakfast and we have to stop by the market today and then guess what… MINNIE GOLF! But seriously you need to get up… like now."

Kurt acknowledged him by blinking a few times, but inevitably falling back to sleep. Blaine shook his head and inhaled before pulling Kurt's slim body by his feet and onto the ground hard.

"Ugh! Blaine I hate you!" He screamed rubbing circles around his head.

"Love you too Kurtsie, now get ready, I reserved golf for one."

Kurt frowned completely disgusted, but underneath it was the clear view of a smile, this was his life now, and he was simply playing his cards.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOO, I don't know how I came up with this, I was simply walking down this long hallway in my house thinking I wonder what would happen if the government shipped me away with one of friends till I was 60 (don't judge me). And I figured turn it into that Klaine story I've been wanting to write for 3 weeks. **

**Not much to say here besides that I guess, Happy MLK Day, and football fans of America. **

**Reviews and Follows put a smile on my face, and if you are following my Kurtbastian, that update will be next week, kk.**

**Adios- RadHadder**


	2. Chapter 2

"You know I don't really get it." Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused expression on his face. They were currently in the town grocery store stocking up on food for the next week; the food wasn't all to bad to be honest, there just weren't many choices. "Couldn't we all just have sex with each other and reproduce even in here?"

Blaine shrugged and grabbed some bread off the shelf. "You can if you want, no one will stop you, but if you end up pregnant it's on you."

Kurt nodded and stayed quiet for a while, thinking about what he had said."What do you mean?"

"You're a curious little one aren't you?" He laughed and held up his fingers in air quotes. "The consequences aren't favorable."

"Well, what are the consequences?" Kurt rolled his eyes at the broad answer and looked to him for a reply.

Blaine shrugged again. "D'unno, you want to try and figure it out for yourself?"

"Well, no I mean, but people have to have like… a sex drive in this place…"

Blaine smiled awkwardly, somewhat surprised at Kurt's question. "I'm sure they do but I suggest they don't express it with someone of the opposite sex."

Kurt was disgusted talking about this, but that disgust was matched with interest so he pushed it to the side. "So does everyone just participate in gay sex around here?" This caused a loud laugh to come from Blaine.

"Kurt, there is no law that you have to have sex; it's just a hormonal want. Yes, some of us do participate in homosexual … intercourse. But you could also just wait until that girl isn't fertile."

Kurt put the items on the counter and looked back to him. "Couldn't they have just kept us home for all this?"

"Well if you want to keep track of 11 percent of 7 billion people feel free."

"Point taken." Kurt replied while twisting his card in his hand watching the food price go up, then paying for their groceries and grabbing the bags. "So do you… you know, want to…"

"Have gay sex? Naw, there's always masturbation." He pulled the bags over his shoulders and stepped up the steps of the shops.

Kurt's face instantly dropped because he had never even taken into consideration that he could be living with a homophobe. His mind goes to shits after that because one of the best things about this place was that there wasn't any bullying, and had Blaine been a homophobe he would be living with what he was trying to escape from. "So… you're homophobic?"

He laughed again loudly; almost stumbling over his own feet in the process. "I'm gay idiot, doesn't mean I want to take it in the butt by some straight guy!"

Kurt laughed. "Well that's good; you just took off the next 50 years of worry."

Blaine smiled back at him. "Come on, you look tired." He held out his hand for the bags which Kurt was very grateful for. "Up, up."

"What? No, no, no, absolutely not, you'll drop me."

"Kurt come on, you look tired."

"Absolutely not," Kurt crossed his arms.

"Kurt, I'm trying to be nice, I promise I won't drop you and if I do I'll let you hit me."

Kurt contemplated for a while before sighing, uncrossing his arms, and hopping on his back. "Thanks."

"No problem, you're still having those dreams, so I know you're not sleeping."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, I thought you couldn't hear." Kurt had been up every night screaming after waking up. The same dream repeating.

"I hear everything…" He said sarcastically. "Where do you want to go? It's too early to go home"

"I was thinking about signing up for classes soon."

"I wasn't" He paused and bended his knees. "You're really light dude."

"It's in my genes I guess."

Blaine put him down on the ground and placed his hands in the air. "I know what we can do! We should cook a BIG dinner for everyone?"

"Everyone?"

"Yes! The whole town! There's only like what, a hundred people here."

"No way is that 11 percent of the world population." Kurt crossed his arms and pushed his weight to one side.

"There are many towns Kurt! There are many sectors too, we just happen to be in this one." He was jumping up and down full of excitement now." "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE."

Kurt was just happy Blaine was enjoying himself and who was he to stop that. "Ok, fine we can cook."

"Yes!" Blaine practically jumped into a hug with Kurt. "We're going to need to rent out the kitchen, and we have to buy more food."

"We can't afford to buy more food."

"We can make everyone pay at the door! Oh, Kurt this is wonderful, come on we have to go now!"

Let's just say Kurt is the better cook of the two so he sent Blaine off to round up the troops; too be frank Kurt really hoped this worked or they would have to do some serious left overing because practically all their monthly allowance was gone. It wasn't until he heard muffled voices outside that relief washed over him, in fact, when he finally saw how many people had shown, they may have made more profit than loss.

"Kurtsie!" Blaine screaming, scaring Kurt half shitless.

"Blaine!" He jumped looking down at his clothes to make sure he hadn't gotten anything on them.

"Sorry!" Blaine apologized, grabbing a towel and whipping his shirt. The stain wouldn't exactly move and this was becoming painfully awkward. Blaine looked up at Kurt somewhat looking to see if he should keep rubbing his shirt or stop.

"You know what; I can get that right out." Kurt smiles, Blaine thankful that was over. "I learned quite a few tips in my 18 years."

"Well hurry, lots of people outside waiting for food,"

"Kurt grinned and sighed resting his hands on the counter. "Why don't you introduce yourself and I'll be finished by then."

Blaine simply nodded and skipped off onto the performance stage. "Welcome everyone! Thank you for coming to our dinner. My roommate Kurt cooked everything and has now permanently refused me to even look at another stove." This caused soft laughter from the crowd in front of him, "Make sure you all pay 10 dollars for entrance, and I guess that's it! Enjoy the food guys!" The crowd clapped happily and looked over to the curtain revealing Kurt with large plates over his shoulders and hands. He places a plate on each table and it took a good 20 minutes to do, it would've taken longer if it were not for Blaine's help; but all in all this seemed to be a success. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and smiling, and no one was complaining about the food.

"We did it Kurt!" Blaine whispered in his ear, brushing his side a bit and moving next to someone he did not know, he decided it would be best if he himself made friends so he moved over the opposite way and sat down. "Food good?" He asked leaning on the table with his elbows.

"Awsome! Man, you have got to tell me how you make this macaroni and cheese." He took another bite. "I'm Noah Puckerman, you can call me Puck though." He held out his hand, and I shook it happily.

"Kurt Hummel, you can call me Kurt Hummel though." I joked which caused the whole table to laugh.

"This is my roommate Ronnie, and that's Alex and Heather," He took another bite of macaroni and cheese. "We meant today dude, this was like an awesome idea."

Kurt waved at the 2 women and the man before him. "All that one's idea." He motioned at Blaine.

"He's hyper!" Ronnie laughs. "I like it though."

"Yeah me too."

Blaine's voice makes them quiet their conversation and focus on the stage "Hello, Hello! I was talking to Harmony over there and realized we had some pretty awesome singers in the room!" The crowd sreams a bit hoping for entertainment. "How about and open mike night!"

Kurt laughed at how interested the crowd was in this.

"I volunteer Kurt Hummel to sing a duet with me!"

Now Kurt wasn't laughing, instead he was walking to the stage, ready and willing to kill Blaine. "What the hell are you doing?" He whispered.

"Kurt I've heard you sing in the shower dude, please! Just for me, and I promise you can torture me for it later…"

"NO."

"You know what I think?"

"I don't want to know…" "I think you're scared."

"Blaine that won't work."

"You guys, Kurt's to scared to sing." He pouts into the mike, receiving a boo from the crowd.

"AM NOT!"

"Am too!"

Kurt crossed his arms. "You're so immature."

Blaine looked at him with his best puppy eyes, hoping to change his mind.

"Fine! Now I can show you how it's done." Kurt grabbed the mic and walked onto the stage, which Blaine grinned at like an idiot since Kurt had seemed off since the day they meant, this must have been the Kurt he was missing. "Song?" He looked to Blaine.

Blaine grabbed the other mic, walking past Kurt and whispering, "Just keep up."

**I had a way then losing it all on my own**

**I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown**

**And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat**

**And I'm not keeping up the strength I need to push me**

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

**'Cause they're calling, **calling,** calling me home**

Calling**, calling, **calling home

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

You shine It when I'm alone

Noises, I play within my head

Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing

And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept

In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**

**You shine it when I'm alone**

**And so I tell myself that I'll be strong**

**And dreaming when they're gone**

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, __**home**_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, __**home**_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, __**home**_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, __**home**_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

The crowd erupted with applaud.

"I was better." Blaine whispered,

"You wish."

_Kurt was running, they were big and black and he would run for so long but they would always be right there. He felt hands wrap tightly around him and he screamed loudly, calling for someone who's name he never remembered. He felt himself being suffocated, and his hair being pulled. His clothes fell off slowly. He was being __**cut**__._

"_Please no, please no, __**please no."**_

"Kurt, wake up!" Kurt felt himself being rocked awake. "You're having a nightmare."

Kurt sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Sorry."

Blaine nodded and stayed quiet for a minute. "Scoot over."

"What? Why?"

"Just move." Kurt did as he was told and moved over. Blaine draped his arms around his waist. "Relax, it'll help you sleep, my mom used to do this for me."

Kurt exhaled slowly and moved closer to Blaine.

"Better?"

He nodded. "Your idea was good, I had fun."

"Me too, now go to sleep, you look exhausted."

Kurt nodded and quickly fell asleep quickly, and didn't wake up until 11 the next day."

**A/N this took a while to get out right? I know, I suck, im sorry. School is just a butthole lately, and I don't even like this chapter that much ()**

**During the song, bolded was Blaine, not bolded was Kurt, and italic was both.**

**Think that's it, review and follow loves !**

**Adios-RadHadder**


	3. Chapter 3

I mean it had only been about a months since coming to Sector 7 and I had actually enjoyed this time. There were no judging faces, locker shoves, or slushy facials, just the quiet murmurs of conversation and smiles lined up on the mouths of everyone.

Honestly it was… _perfect. _I mean, I had friends here, I had school, I had a roommate who actually enjoyed my company and vice versa; how could people ever talk about this place badly it's a fucking utopia.

"Blaine?" I called out, sitting at the breakfast table in the kitchen.

He turned with a terse moment of slumber still lingering before smiling brightly at the realization of who was asking the question. "Yes wonderful roommate of mine?" He voiced before walking over and laying his elbows on the counter.

"What do you think it will be like when we get out of here?" I looked up at him, in a state of interest.

"Well, I guess it'll be the same right? We'll be much older, hopefully our parents will still be alive and… we just live the rest of our life." He shrugged.

I nodded and held my head down looking at the coffee set out for me. "We'll still be friends right?"

"I hope so, you're way better than some of the assholes I know back home." He smirked before ruffling his hands through my hair and turning back toward the stove.

That gave me an odd sense of relief, I mean I would be spending the next 30 to 40 years living with this guy, it was inevitable that I would begin to care about him, and I wasn't really up for letting go of another person I cared about. "Yeah, we can visit each other all the time if were not too old and wrinkly."

He chuckled quietly and turned to face me a bit, "I'm sticking you to that."

"Duly noted."

* * *

At sector 7 they gave you 2 mail passes, no more, and no less. "Kurt Hummel." The receptionist called from her desk. I followed the voice until it led me to a smaller lady with dark brown hair and eyes to match. I wonder how these people got these jobs, did they belong to a sector, or did the just come to work every day like normal people. "Mail pass." She asked without looking up from her computer.

I handed it to her and she took it before punching a whole in it and scanning the barcode. "Letter." The letter followed soon after. The letter I wrote was a simple and small letter that I had written to Finn. I had to choose a medium between my dad, and Carol and I figured Finn would be my best bet. I had so much to tell really, and I maybe should have written more given this was 50% of my communication with them gone; but I couldn't be bothered to give them every searing detail of my stay because I have not been here for long.

This is the part that truly sucks if you want me to be completely honest, because I did miss them, I missed them so much, I felt somewhat caged in and that wasn't what life after high school was supposed to feel like, in fact it was supposed to be the opposite.

"Mr. Hummel," See grabs my attention, finally meeting my eyes. "This is one of your 2 letters back home, once I put this in mail you cannot ask for it back, are you sure you want to use this pass?"

I nodded.

"Note that you will not be allowed a response, and will only get special privileges in the case of a death in your immediate family."

I nodded.

"Would you like to reread the letter before sending it?"

I shook my head.

She lifted a thin packet of stapled paper on the desk. "Sign the first and last page."

I signed.

"Thank you very much Mr. Hummel, you will be notified when the letter has arrived." She finished, saying the whole thing almost electronically. I couldn't really blame her; this place was packed, people ranging from my age to their 50's with hair gray as a Siberian husky's fur. The only requirement was that you were admitted at the age of 18 or over and you were drawn at random. However I wouldn't be seeing the older people much, they live in towns 40 and above, the only time I would cross paths with them was in the sector postal service.

I smiled on the way out remembering the letter and how my family would probably react to hearing from me.

"_BURT BURT! KURT WROTE TO US, HE SENT US A LETTER!" Finn ran up the steps with excitement practically oozing from his pours. _

"_He did?" Burt stuck his head out the bathroom door. "Wait! Let me get Carol on the phone so she can hear it." He came from the bathroom and into his room grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialing her number quickly. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Finn read it!" Burt said loudly in which Finn started (Slowly, but still) reading the lines of his letter. _

God 40 years seemed like such a long time, can't they just remove the sperm making organs from our body or something, can they do that? Is that even legal? Then again, this should be illegal but it's not.

* * *

_**Dear Finn,**_

_**I hope you guys are doing well back at Ohio, I think summer just started there so tell dad I said the bright orange shorts are still not an option just because I'm not there. **_

_**I'm doing okay, my roommate Blaine and I threw this karaoke dinner or what have you for the people in our town and the people here are so much nicer than Ohio. **_

_**I miss you guys like crazy, and I hope you haven't had too much fun having the extra room to do what you'd like.**_

_**It's not so bad here yet, hopefully it will stay that way.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kurt**_

_**Oh and P.S I only have 2 letters I can send to you guys, this included, so don't expect another one for quite some time. I promise to make the next one longer and explain everything to you guys, but I have to go right now, Blaine wants to go to the arcade (yes I am living with a 3 year old) talk to you guys later, Love you.**_

* * *

**A/N: Guess who is having story time next chapter. **

**These chapters up front will be short because they are nothing but character and plot development, they'll get long just before the climax. **

**Thank you for the reviews lovelies, they mean ubber much to me, and I read them all, however if you ask a question and I send you no type of response to it, it means that I have the answer written in later on in the story. **

**OK, See you guys in 2 weeks.**

**Adios-RadHadder. **


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

Kurt turned the corner of their apartment, laundry basket in hand before stopping dead in his tracks listening to the sound coming from Blaine's room.

_Should I give up_

_Or should I just keep chasing pavements _

_Even if it leads no where_

He leaned against the door and looked inside, a smile plastered on his face.

_When was last time,_

_You thought of me_

_Or have you completely erased me from your memories_

Kurt knocked on the door with his left knuckle, making Blaine flinch and turn around.

"Oh, sorry." Blaine turned to the ground blushing.

"Adele medley, I'm impressed." He paused before dropping the basket on Blaine's bed. "I'm taking a trip, got any clothes you need washed."

Oh yeah," Blaine looked around anxiously before getting up and grabbing a few items off his floor. "There you go." He dropped them in the basket.

Kurt nodded and turned. "Clean up your room." Blaine picked up a shoe and attempted to throw it at his butt, but missing by an inch. "Ha!" Kurt turned with a smirk and sticking out his tongue.

"Wait!" Blaine ran up to him. "I want to come, nothing to do here."

* * *

"You want to hang out with Puck later? He told me yesterday that we should hang one day." Kurt asked walking down the short hill to the laundry mat. He likes puck, he was funny and laid back, and had a Mohawk so you couldn't really not like him.

"You sure he wouldn't rather hang out with Charlie." Blaine smiled hopping onto the washing machine.

"Who."

"Oh please, the girl who he smiles at every time she walks by and looks at her like this." He explained, propping his hands up, turning his head to the side, and staring into Kurt's eyes."

It became awkward after a minute so all Kurt could do was laugh. "Okay, okay, I got it."

"It's too bad they could never be together, he's already way for gone."

"Yeah,"

* * *

Blaine cornered the hallway connecting the foyer and the bedroom hallway. "Kurt do you think Puck would like fries or-" He stopped in his tracks and practically dropped the bag of frozen fries. "Kurt what happened!"

Kurt flinched hard and tugged down his shirt quickly, turning to wrap his hands around himself and look at Blaine.

Blaine practically ran over to him. "Kurt we both know i saw it so just show me."

"Don't worry about-"

Blaine raised his hand in front if Kurt's face. "Kurt." He practically pleaded.

Kurt sighed and turned around so his back was facing Blaine and slowly lifted his shirt over his head. Blaine's breath hitched but it took him a few moments before he moved, he brought up his fingers to trace the line of bruises, some fading, some still a deep blue. His fingers were cold and it made Kurt jump a little, but he stayed still, not moving until Blaine was finished.

He wasn't planning on showing him, but he had seen, and he was stuck with him for a long time now, it didn't seem necessary to hide it from him.

"Did you like jump onto some rocks or something?" Blaine asked concerned, looking at Kurt through the mirror sitting in front of them.

"High school sucks you know." Kurt chuckled darkly. "Some idiot just messed with me a lot."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Blaine asked, raising his voice a bit.

"Calm down, there was nothing anyone would do anyway, or could do for that matter, but it doesn't even matter anymore."

"Yes it does! No one should have to go through that, you don't deserve that type of treatment."

That made Kurt blush a little more than it should have.

"Kurt we've been here for 10 weeks, why are only half of these healing?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulder and put his shirt back on. "I'll ask my doctor when I get out in 40 years."

"Kurt, getting verbally abused is bad, but the fact that someone put their hands on you and left marks on you, that's a whole other story, someone should have done something."

"Why does it even matter?"

"Because I care about you, because I went through the same thing, and if anyone doesn't deserve to go through that it's you."

"What are you talking about," Kurt asked with confusion on his face. "You don't either, no one deserves to feel that way, but like I said it doesn't matter because by the time I might even _possibly _see them again, they'll have forgotten about me."

"So they'll choose someone else."

"But what can we do?" Kurt turns around and pauses. "You know this place was always perfect in my eyes…" Kurt looked toward the ground. "Until you start to wonder what you left behind."

"Kurt." Blaine looked at him and raised his hand so his thumb was rubbing Kurt's cheek.

He didn't say anything else, he didn't know what to say, he knew what that felt like, but when it got tough for him he just transferred to Dalton, Kurt didn't get that option. Kurt didn't have word's either, he simply slid his arms over Blaine's shoulder and rested his head in the crook of his neck; and they didn't move until there was a knock on the door and the sound of Puck screaming.

They both sighed and pulled apart. "Get dressed, I got it." Blaine whispers before leaving.

* * *

A/N: just so you guys know I have a tumblr that lets you know when I'm typing or posting, the name is "**imsogleeful**" just check under the fics tag.

Okay ! that's all…

Adios-RadHadder


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine didn't know why, but he noticed everything now. From the aqua in Kurt's eyes to the way Kurt licked his lips when he was concentrating. He didn't really try to understand it either, he figured it was because he had never been close to people like he did him; not Cooper, not his parents, and not his Dalton warblers. I guess you could call it an instinct, you know that _care, _and it sort of ate at you, because you wanted to protect the people you love. So that was it, he loves Kurt?

Blaine didn't think so, but that's another thing Blaine didn't _think. _Not in here. Not in Sector 7, not when the real world offered you a choice, because that was the best thing about being a human; the options, the possibility. Did he love Kurt because technically Kurt was all he had? Or did he love him because he knew he still would even when they were clear to leave.

The longer he stayed here, the longer he saw it was a prison. Was it possible to be free but imprisoned at the same time? I guess you always technically are, but this was different. He didn't hate the sector because he couldn't go home; he hated it because he didn't have the _option _to.

"You're over thinking." Kurt whispered, lying next to Blaine. It was some odd hour and neither of them truly knew why they were awake. Kurt had begun college a week ago and he had a class at 9; Blaine just fell asleep early. It wasn't like these nights were common, that they would just stay up together in comfortable silence. They both just knew it happened, and that there was no real reason to mention it.

Blaine gulped loudly and muttered, "Sorry."

Kurt smiled and turned back onto his back like nothing was said.

"You think anyone would ever fight it?" Blaine said under his breath; barely audible to anyone but Kurt.

"Fight what?"

"The sector."

Kurt shrugged and sighed. "Why?"

"What if we did?"

"We wouldn't make it 1 mile."

Blaine held himself up on his elbow and just looked at Kurt for a second. He stretched his fingers on the pale mans chest and opened his mouth to talk but closed it just as quickly.

Kurt grabbed the wrist that was rubbing his chest. "Say it." He breathed out.

"Nothing, it's just… maybe we could."

"Have you ever heard the saying 'don't fight with something bigger than you are'?"

Blaine dropped back to his back. "Maybe if you did you wouldn't have those bruises."

"Is worth risking everything though?"

"It's worth the impact."

* * *

_Forgive us for what we have done_

_We´re young_

_We´re young_

_We´re young_

_I said forgive us for what we have done, _

_Cause' we´re young_

_We´re young_

_We´re young_

"Angel face!" Kurt hears and turns around, he was in the lounge practicing for a project in school and was hoping for silence, but he guesses it must be a pretty small world because there was puck jumping over the sofa to sit beside him.

"I totally forgot you could sing!" He muses. "Too bad you're here; you, me, and Blaine could have started a boy-band. Called ourselves the Beatles! I know smart right, I just came up with that in my head."

"Puck there is already a band called the Beatles and your too young and broke to be sued for copy right."

Puck look confused but he just dropped the subject. "Anyway that's not what I came here for." He paused and looked at his hands.

Kurt waited before deciding he obviously was going to have to ask. "I'm guessing you're going to tell me what you came here for."

"Right, you're good at all the fashion stuff right?"

"Fashion stuff? I guess we can say that."

"Good, because I am meeting Charlie for coffee tomorrow and I'm trying to make an impression."

Kurt laughed loudly. "You hate coffee, besides isn't the reason for this sector to prevent opposite sex relationships?"

"It's not like were fucking, I just want to get to know her better you know."

"No," Kurt states bluntly. "Never had a boyfriend."

Puck stares at him for a second then shifts awkwardly. "You're gay? I mean I figured Blaine was with the bow-ties and tubes of hair dye but…"

"Let me get this straight; you thought Blaine was gay, but not me."

Puck shook his head. "This is horrible, my gaydar is impeccable."

Kurt laughed again at Pucks realization. "That's a first." And it was, with the high pitched voice, and the baby soft skin, and the fact that he smelled like obsessed pre-teens.

"You know what this means; you and Blaine can have all the queer sex you want."

"So about that date."

"Oh yes! I also need you to help me like coffee."

Kurt clears his throat before agreeing. "Anything is possible."

* * *

Kurt tiptoed into the house; Blaine was probably sleep while he was at Puck's trying to prepare him for is date.

"You're home late." Blaine says from some dark location that Kurt couldn't see.

"Sorry mom."

Blaine laughed and turned on the lights. "I just couldn't go to sleep… dinners in the fridge if you want any."

Kurt pauses then nods and drops his books on the table. "You aren't sleeping much these days."

"I just feel uncomfortable here."

Kurt nods. "Do you want me to go to my own room?"

Blaine shakes his head quickly. "It's not you,"

Kurt holds out his hand, "Come on," Blaine takes his hand and follows Kurt to _their _room, and he can't even describe how it feels. He's pretty sure he's never held anyone's hand in his life, but if he did it didn't feel like this. They were laid down on their bed with Blaine face pressed in Kurt's hoodie. "Try closing your eyes and pretending your home."

Blaine followed his orders but his idea of home had changed, because it wasn't his home he was imagining, it wasn't a house, it was fingers. It took him a moment to realize whose but he did; they were Kurt's.

_His home was in Kurt's hands._

* * *

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT WRITING A NEW CHAPTER. My computer was being an asshole, and I had to restore the whole thing and it was just exhausting. But now it's somewhat fixed and I can start typing again.**

**Well I have quite a few chapters planned out at this point, so I wasn't doing nothing during this hiatus, **

**I might put up another chapter next week since I 've been gone instead of in another 2 weeks, but we'll have to see. **

**Again if you want to know what I am doing, you can follow my tumblr (imsogleeful) and look under the fics tag, of course you do not have to**

**Ok! I will see you all really soon hopefully**

**Adios-RadHadder**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine woke to a sweaty body pressed against his, and thin sheets wrapped around his leg; it was the most wonderful and uncomfortable thing he had ever experienced. Kurt was really light when he slept, I mean he was light in general but it was like 100 pounds just went away when he was sleeping. He had on an oversized sweater which just made this worse because it was fucking 200 degrees in here already. Why was he so damn cold?

"Kurt?" He whispered lightly. "I got to pee dude."

Kurt groaned a bit but didn't move, "No stay, 'm comfortable."

"If I do I'll pee on you." Blaine laughed.

Kurt groaned again before throwing his body to the side so Blaine could get up. In all fairness Blaine was a pretty comfortable guy, not to mention he was a built in space heater. No matter how cold it was Blaine was always turning up the AC or opening a window, why is he so damn hot?

Blaine walked in the bathroom deciding to skip looking at himself in the mirror knowing it wouldn't be good. "Where'd you end up last night?" He called out to Kurt, knowing by now he was fully awake.

"Had to help puck like coffee."

"Why?" The only legitimate question to be asked after a statement like that.

"Coffee date with Charlie or something," Kurt gets up and stands at the door way. "He needs to cool down before he starts breaking rules."

Blaine laughed and zipped his pants before turning toward the sink and grabbing his toothbrush. "Eh, let him live."

"I personally think I'm doing a wonderful job letting him live by staying up with him all night practicing for his date."

"And here I thought you were out clubbing and having one night stands."

Kurt laughed. "Jealous?"

"Very," Blaine smiled. "Get dressed."

"No, let's just not do anything today." Kurt whined. "We do something every day, let's watch the vow and do facials or something."

"Wow Kurt," Blaine paused. "That is incredibly gay."

Kurt laughs. "I have you know Puck thought you were gay and I was straight, and then proceeded to say we could have queer sex all the time."

"Bowties wasn't it? Figures," Blaine shakes his head. "But really get dressed; we have to go grocery shopping."

"Then facials?"

"Then facials."

* * *

"You know you have really nice skin, it's just so oily." Kurt states patting on some foul smelling white stuff to Blaine's face.

"I heard there were free facials going on." They both turn to see Harmony staring at them with open eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." In all honesty it looked a little sketchy with Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap, and Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist to prevent him from falling. Harmony covered her eyes, and turned away. "Sorry guys, I got bored."

"Oh no, you not interrupting anything, except for me trying to remove natural oils from Blaine's pores; your roommate not giving you enough entertainment?"

"Ugh," Harmony sits down her stuff and crosses her legs on the kitchen sink. "My roommate hates me and no one can make me think otherwise. So I started taking classes at the sector college, and my first day she 'accidentally' unplugs the alarm to blow-dry her hair. Not to mention she is never home, she's always off with some guy, doing something she's not supposed to. I hate her." She explains dramatically. "Decided I might as well make some friends while I'm stuck in this god forsaken sector"

"Great, I'll grab some popcorn, we were just about to watch The Vow," Kurt gets up before turning back to Blaine. "Blaine pat, do not rub."

Blaine smiles and watches Kurt as he leaves, not realizing he's staring at the door.

"You like him don't you?" Harmony suggest. "I mean I totally get it, I don't judge."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She smiles. "Don't play dumb with me Anderson, you might as well go for it, it's not like he can move states and never see you again or anything."

"That really helps thanks." Blaine says and moves toward the door.

"Hey dude, he likes you too, or at least he's comfortable enough with you that he won't care about how you feel." She pats his shoulder.

"Why does it matter?"

"POPCORN'S READY!" Kurt calls.

* * *

"Today was fun, not to mention your skin looks incredible." Kurt says, stripping down to his boxers; and though Blaine may have turned his head a bit at times, he had more self-control then to stare. Kurt on the other hand was keen on touching, no matter what the situation or position, he just liked touching. Blaine thinks it's because Kurt says he's a space heater, Kurt just thinks Blaine is beautiful.

"It does feel soft, I approve of your work Mr. Hummel."

"As you should," Kurt grins, jumping into the full-size bed; Blaine follows, moving so Kurt can curl around him.

"You know you make this place seem not so bad, you make… me happy. I just forget about the fact that I'm not home, I'm not with my friends…"

Kurt huffs. "First time I made something better for someone,"

"Kurt I-" But he never finishes that sentence, because soon after Kurt Lips were on his, his hands in his hair, and just as quickly he was gone.

"Go to bed Blaine." Was the last thing he said that night, and Blaine didn't sleep at all.

A/N ohemgee , I had so much homework and I just could not finish this! Anyway it is done now, and I promise you will enjoy the next chapter. Then in the next 2 chapters we will get to the climax when shit gets real.

Adios-RadHadder


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So over the past 3 days I have been editing chapters 2-6, so their grammar mistakes should be fixed, as well as a few sentence structure changes. Also I changed Puck's crush's name "Alexandra" to "Charlie" just because I like pulled Alexandra out of my ass one night because I couldn't think of a name, and I don't like it. That being said enjoy!**

You want to know what Kurt thought was the best thing about the sector? It's simple really; it was free, even if its purpose was the exact opposite. You could sing as loud as you wanted, or not come home for 2 days, and not a soul would stop you from doing so. There was no dad down your back, or teachers handing out F's; it was simply a group of people who were all here for the same reason, whether they liked it or not. In a way, Kurt guesses he should thank the sector, after being declined from NYADA he really had nothing to do with his life, no plans to live by.

Over the past 5 weeks, neither Kurt nor Blaine brought up the kiss; Kurt started spending his time with Harmony, and Blaine with Puck. Of course not always, sometimes Kurt spent the day with Puck, or Charlie, and Blaine with Harmony, they had made their own social group. Kurt probably had more friends here than he actually did back home starting from party harders and past addicts who only complained about withdraw to dancing majors and tea drinkers.

"Party hard Hummel!" Rocky screamed coming from behind Sophia. Kurt personally didn't know Rocky's real name, in fact he didn't think anyone in the sector did, but he was a fun time if you asked anyone who knew him. Kurt had never meant a heroin addict in person but he figured Rocky would be something close to it. What with the pale skin and the hair he refused to brush, not to mention he couldn't last a week without a suboxone supplement the clinic has to give him. Sophia was a bit different, Kurt would have called her a slut but that was just mean so he didn't. She just slept with a lot of people because she could, and Kurt couldn't hate her for it. Her clothes however never came past her butt cheek, which Kurt didn't get because they were denim, and knowing fashion, denim that short couldn't be comfortable. "The Wake tonight, whole sectors gonna be there, you in?"

"I don't know, you guys have had me out every weekend night for 3 weeks." Kurt complains.

Sophia sighs before slumping over Rocky's shoulder. "It'll be fun babe, please." She asks holding out the E sound and purposefully smiling hard.

Kurt didn't actually hate going out with them, Blaine didn't even mind, and in Kurt's mind, Blaine is as posh as Americans get. "Fine."

"Yes!" Sophia screamed and jumped towards him. "Where something more revealing, get laid tonight or something dude."

* * *

Kurt finding a revealing outfit was not that fucking hard at all. All he had to do was only wear one layer and he realized that almost everything in his closet was revealing; the tight jeans, the painted on shirts, the boots, why was he always a prude anyway?

"I don't understand why you don't dress like this at home." Blaine says leaning against the door slouched.

Kurt turns on his heels and walks past Blaine before hopping on the counter. "Could you drool less?"

"You know at one point you used to be shy and innocent, where did that Kurt go?"

Kurt laughs. "I still think you should come with us tonight."

Blaine shakes his head and walks up to Kurt to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll stop by later." He picks up his guitar and starts walking out the door.

It takes Kurt a second to realize he was leaving. "Where are you going?" Kurt asks watching Blaine leave and walking outside.

"I'm going to write a song with Harmony!" He screamed, not wanting to go back up the steps he just came down. "I promise I'll walk you home!"

Kurt nods and turns back inside. It didn't take long for Sophia and Rocky to come over bringing Julian and Techo. Kurt actually did know Techo's name, it's Nathanial, but I guess he didn't really like that because he'll punch you in the face if you ever call him that. There wasn't much to Techo and Julian, Julian used to be a stripper, but then quit because he wanted to go to law school and was put in the sector; Techo used to be a drug dealer, found out he had HIV (but nobody mentions that) and got put into the sector.

"Ready to go?" Julian asks walking into the kitchen then stopping when he saw Kurt's outfit. "Woah, somebody has improved."

Sophia walked over and put her forearm on Kurt's shoulder. "Thanks to me," she whispers to Kurt. "Nice ass."

"Thanks?" Kurt says as a question.

Techo pushes through Julian and Rocky. "Come on, we have to pick up Angelina, were already like 2 hours late thanks to Fe, you barely wear anything anyway, I don't see why it takes so long."

"Yeah yeah," Sophia mocks. "Keep quiet, I'm going." In Kurt's mind that was the absolute best thing about Sophia, Kurt didn't care how many people you slept with or what you wore, if you did it because _you_ wanted to, he didn't say shit about it.

Angelina was really tall and skinny and she always wore some form of fur on her. Kurt liked how mature she was, she never got up and danced crazy or fucked people whose name she didn't know, she just went to act like the average 18 year old did.

* * *

Kurt still isn't sure how he got mixed up in this group of people, he didn't club, he didn't drink, he watched musicals and bought clothes for fun. Oh, and that's another thing about the sector, its drinking limit was 18 instead of 21, so Kurt just guessed it wasn't located in America, maybe Europe or Asia, or maybe in a heated vent in Antarctica, anything is just a guess.

He was here dancing with some dude he'd meant last week; he thought his name was Corey or something. It was harmless however, Corey was straight and wants to be in Angelina's pants more than he wanted life, but he was shy and would probably say 10 words to her during this time in the sector. "You look good tonight Kurt." He says loudly over the music.

"Are you implying I usually look bad?"

"I'm implying you look good tonight." Corey smiled.

It was obvious Corey didn't want to be dancing with Kurt when the girl he was in love with was sitting in the corner talking to the DJ; and I couldn't blame her, the DJ is from a different town, but he says he has 'inside friends' and gets to come down here when he wants. He was 25, and looked like he was Calvin Klein model before coming here. Of course no one had really asked him his story.

"I'll do you a favor okay, stay here." Kurt says before walking over to Angelina and taking her drink.

"What the hell was that for?"

Kurt points to Corey. "See that guy, I promise he will buy you another one."

She sighs, "Fine." and walks over to Corey with a smile.

"Nice one." Kurt hears someone say before turning and seeing brown eyes look down at him. It took him a moment with the alcohol in his system to realize it was the DJ talking to him. "He's been staring at her for an hour."

"Well you know, helping the world one couple at a time."

"I'm Kyle, I own this place."

"I thought you lived in the sector," Kurt says before realizing that sounds creepy. "I mean, I heard it."

Kyle laughs "I do, I live in town 12, but as long as you're not pregnant, the sector doesn't care what you do, well at least they don't monitor it."

"So you like this place?"

"No I hate it." He smiles. "But it has it's perk, you want to dance with me?"

"Yeah, okay."

Kyle was a good dancer, but in his defense, Kyle also had 7 extra years to become a better dancer. "Loosen up!" He screams over the music and Kurt will laugh and stop moving his hips so robotic-ally and more rhythmically. "There you go!"

"You mind if I cut in for a second?" Kurt sees Blaine standing beside Kyle.

"Absolutely dude! I need to get back to my post anyway, enjoy your night."

Kurt turns to Blaine happily. "You made it, about time."

"Can I show you something real quick?" Blaine asks.

"Duh, you idiot, what is it?" Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him out the club; they walk for a while, the whole time Blaine never letting go of Kurt's hand, and Kurt might have said something, but he was under the influence and he just didn't care. They made it to their home and Blaine propped himself on the counter, pulling his guitar out from behind him.

"I wrote you a song, well I guess I wrote… us a song, or anyone like us who gets fucked over a lot and… I'm just gonna sing now okay."

_Well I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need them_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine breathes out the last note.

"Wow… um, you're really… you know you should totally do this for like a living."

Blaine laughs. "I like you, you idiot. And I figure I should tell you while you're like halfway drunk so if you say no, there is always the option that you might not remember this and I can pretend it never happened."

And there was a lot of things Kurt could have done in this moment but kissing Blaine seemed like the best idea so that's what he did, and he didn't particularly hate the shredding of clothes, or being held against a wall or any of that for any matter. But they didn't have sex, oh of course they didn't have sex, I mean they might have had it not been for a knock and four words coming from Puck's mouth.

"Charlie thinks she's pregnant." And just like that sex was the last thing on their mind.

* * *

**A/N: okay you guys I made this one quite long because I probably won't be back for 3 or 4 weeks due to having finals and working on road trips and concerts and work and shit for the summer so bye for a while I guess. **

**The next chapter will start the beginning of the climax and I'm so stoked because I am finally done with the character development stage which is my very lease favorite. Also I wanted to paint a picture of the rest of their town so I added a few new characters.**

**I'll see you guys soon**

**Adios-RadHadder **


	8. Chapter 8

Personally there were many ways to respond to this situation, but after 3 hours of sitting down and just staring at the ceiling, all Kurt really wanted to do was forget it and cross his fingers for a good outcome.

"With you?" Blaine asked with his eyebrows raised.

Puck laughs and plucks Blaine on his forehead. "No with her mom, yes with me you idiot."

"How'd she know?" Kurt jumps in.

"Missed period I think." Puck runs his hands through his Mohawk.

No matter how you looked at it, it wasn't a good sign and no one really wanted to think about it. Why had Puck even been having sex anyway; Blaine and Kurt _could _have sex and they were both virgins (which could have been changed had Puck waited an hour).

"We're going to have to do something." Blaine speaks up.

Kurt rests his hands on his chin, turning his face to one side. "Yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know." Blaine says running his fingers through his curls. "Kurt you remember what I said a while ago, about cheating the system?" He gets up to stand in front of the two.

"Blaine don't be ridiculous, we're trying to ignore our friends getting hurt, not the opposite."

"What are you guys talking about?" Puck raises a finger for attention but gets ignored.

"Kurt, we have to do something, they're going to get hurt."

"They're going to get hurt if we try and do something."

Blaine huffs and puts his hands on his hips. "What do you think we should do?"

"Guys…" Puck jumps in.

"Look we have time to think about this, at least 2 months before she really starts showing, and then a little more time probably because I was talking to this guy Kyle who said the sector doesn't keep track of everything."

"Who's Kyle?" Blaine asks.

Puck starts. "Dudes."

"He's just some…" Kurt pauses before smiling and leaning to one side. "You are so jealous!" He screams

Blaine shakes his head in disapproval. "I am not!"

"Yes you are! Jealous Blaine, Blaine of jealousy, the jealous Blaine of justice!" He screams louder, with one hand on his hip and one in the air like a super hero.

"I am not talking to you for 5 seconds." Blaine holds up 5 fingers and one by one puts each down, while Kurt smiles from with his hand over his mouth pretending to not talk. "I'm not jealous."

"But aren't you?" Kurt asks getting closer to Blaine. "c'mere, give me a hug, just to make you feel better."

Blaine laughs and gets closers. "You're actually evil." He states before wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Should I go?" Puck asks; and that seems to be enough to make them stop being 6 year olds and pay attention to the problem.

"No, no, no, no, stay here okay." Kurt says pushing Puck back into his seat. "Look Blaine's right, we have to do something.

"Starting with research." Blaine cuts in.

"How?" Puck asks. "They've got the computers tapped in this place."

"We're going to need to talk to some older people; somebody has to know about this place." Kurt suggests.

"Kurt you said when you went to send off your letter you said people of all ages were there right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Maybe it's time for me to send my first letter home." He turns to walk out the door before hearing Puck call out his name.

"Thanks man,"

Blaine smiles. "No problem." He begins walking down the steps into the street before her hears footsteps behind him. Before he has time to realize who it was, Kurt's lips were pressed against his and he was reacting with just as much force. It wasn't a long kiss; in fact it was quite short, to the point where Blaine's lips were following Kurt even after Kurt had pulled away.

"For the record I like you too."

* * *

That is how Blaine found himself square in the middle of the sector postal service annoying the older participants. He had found out some valuable information though.

_The sector was located in Toronto, Canada. _

_The full facility was surrounded by forest_

_At the border, security was lined around the sector_

_No one actually knew the punishment for child birth_

_Rumor has it that the sector is run by the United Nations (but that's just a rumor)_

_2 people have tried to escape before, one was found and no one know what happened to her_

Long story short, this plan was becoming less and less likely to succeed but he had to try.

He hadn't put much thought into the fact that he came to send a letter until his previous converser asked him if he had sent one. Blaine didn't honestly know whether or not to send one; he wasn't very close with his dad until recently.

"_Blaine, get the door." His dad had called from his desk in his office. He had been working on some big work project and had been stuck in there for 2 weeks now. He almost forgot Blaine's 18th birthday but luckily is mom made his father help bring Blaine's cake up to his room._

_Blaine liked his mom, she was short and sweet. When Blaine found out he was gay, he told his mom first and she promised she would help tell his dad. Most of all she was the stereotypical image of a mother, she stayed home and cooked and cleaned while Blaine's father was working, except His father practically could give up on trying to win an argument with her. _

_His dad wasn't a bad dad though; he just didn't understand Blaine. He wanted Blaine to be successful due to boring law classes or med school, but that's not who Blaine is. He almost failed his law class in Dalton, and he was still afraid of needles; but that didn't mean his father didn't love him, he just never knew it._

"_Blaine!" He felt his mom shaking him awake. "Wake up."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Pack up." She said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice but failing. She was pacing the room and his father was standing in the door way looking confused which Blaine hadn't often seen his father look._

"_Mom!" Blaine asked grabbing her wrists to stop her. "What is it?"_

"_The sector is downstairs." She said quietly._

_Blaine's eyes widened as he realized what that meant. "Okay, okay mom, it'll all be fine, just can you grab some stuff out of my bathroom for me, I need my gel, shampoo, and shaving crème." She nods and leaves his bedroom._

_Blaine sighs and looks around, forgetting for a second that his father was in the door way; picking up any loose items of clothing around his room and stuffing them into his Dalton semester suit case. _

"_Blaine."_

_Blaine's turns his head. "Yeah?"_

"_You're going to be fine, okay." And his father's arms were around him, not in a bogus hug that he used to give him when Blaine was leaving to camp as a child, but a real hug, one where you kind of felt like if you let go the other person would fade away, and I guess his father was kind of right about the letting go part._

How was Blaine supposed to reply to that? Did he even reply? When he first got to the sector he remembers just being terrified; he was the first roommate there in a place full of people he didn't know, people he didn't know even spoke his language. Then the second Kurt walks in Blaine just felt completely relieved because he wasn't alone and even when he had all these people around him it was like he was still completely by himself.

He quickly scribbled a note to his mom saying he missed her and his father and that hopefully he'd be coming home soon; Blaine had never lied to his mom; that meant that they were finding a way out of the Sector if it killed him, which it might.

* * *

"We'll be stronger if there are more of us." Harmony says walking out and placing muffins on the table. "They can't take us all down, we're to intimidating."

"Say the girl who just made muffins." He roommate Tyler says.

"How do you know I didn't poison said muffins?"

Tyler laughs and picks one up. No one knew how it happened but the two of them had finally started to get along. Blaine didn't even get why Harmony never liked her, he thought she was hilarious, but she was somewhat tall which Blaine found intimidating.

Puck steps up. "I basically know the whole sector, how about we just tell them our plan and get in on it."

"It's not that easy, we need to make it more secret, make sure it doesn't get in the wrong hands." Kurt replies.

"We can make a system." Blaine starts drawing on the back of his music sheets. "We can hand out notes saying something about leaving and then make them all meet us here."

"It can't be that blunt, we have to hint it or something."

"How about…" Blaine writes something down on the paper and tosses it across the table; it states **No one should be where they don't want to, House 21**. "They'll get it, but if we get caught no one can hold it against us."

Most nodded in agreement and then Puck stood. "Guys," He's looking at everyone in the room. "We're really doing this."

By that point the 6; Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Charlie, Tyler, and Harmony were running on pure adrenaline, handing out he invites to anyone in arm's length, getting nods of understanding from most of them and scared looks from others. And only song repeating itself in Blaine's head…

_Birds flying high_

_You know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky_

_You know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

_I'm feeling good_

The meeting had gone just as they'd planned, most of the room was on their side, and a few were scared but all agreed to remain quiet about it. "It's about time we kiss the sector goodbye people, it's a new day."

_Fish in the sea_

_You know how I feel_

_River running free_

_You know how I feel_

_Blossom on a tree_

_You know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

Kurt had a ruler in his hand pointing to a rough layout of the sector. "There are guards by the gates, for 2 minutes intervals every 2 hours starting at 10 the gate is unwatched, at 12, we make our move, but we'll have to be quick." He whispered. "You are responsible for what you please; no one has to come back for you."

The group nodded in understanding. "Now we have about a ten minute walk where we are in the open and we will have to find something to hide behind if we see a guard, then it's strait through the trees. I have no idea how much forest there is, but it's a clear shot, no one monitors it."

"What's in the forest?" Casey from the house opposite to Kurt and Blaine's, 21 on the girl's side of town 153.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Kurt says sensing fear in the guests. "You don't have to go, but what if it works and you're here, then you'll regret it forever, and I don't know about you, but regret seems a much worse pain then death." She nods and sits back, clearly contemplating her options.

"Then we have to get past the guards which I have no idea how we are going to do, but killing them was Puck's idea so…"

"Then what? You said we were in Canada, how do we get back home?"

"Since everyone in this town is American, were going to have to go to the closest home and wait there until we can get back home, the Canadian border is going to be an issue but were going to have to find a way over it."

"One problem, the sector will find us." Rocky states.

"The sector's responsibility is getting us here and keeping us, if we escape they don't look for us, they're too busy, that's why they ensure we don't escape."

"How do you know this?" An anonymous voice from the crowd asks.

"I don't; it's called thinking positive."

_Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know_

_Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean_

_Sleep in peace when day is done_

_That's what I mean_

_And this old world is a new world_

_And a bold world_

_For me_

"Blaine you can't stay awake all night." Kurt says rubbing his eyes and resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine smiles and leans his head on Kurt's. "Well hello to you too."

Kurt laughs and turns the chair so that Blaine was facing him. "Go. To. Bed."

"Are you going to join me?"

Kurt brings their lips together quickly before leaning back. "Don't I always."

_Stars when you shine_

_You know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine_

_You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine_

_And I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

Charlie started throwing up last week, which just serves as a reminder that they need to quickly get her out. So heavy planning starts again, by this time 52 people still planned on joining the escape, 30 dropped out, and the rest never planned on coming to begin with. However, as the need to leave came closer, the more scared the volunteers became. Charlie had never even agreed to the plan, she just didn't have a choice, and Puck wasn't going to let her not. Somewhere along the line he developed feeling for her; and he wasn't the only one, Kurt had walked in on Tyler and Harmony making out though he didn't think anything would be made of that.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good_

* * *

"Harmony you think this will be good?" Kurt asks holding out some wine he didn't know how to pronounce the name of but it was in a fancy bottle and was 23 dollars so he figured it would taste good.

She walked over and shrugged innocently tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Hell if I know, I'm only 18."

"Alright that's it." He sighs.

"What the special occasion, we don't leave till Saturday, it's a Tuesday."

"You still keep track of that… impressive."

"Whatever, come on so I can get back home."

Kurt laughs. "To make out with ty-"

"To go to bed, absolutely,"

"I get it, I won't bring it up… today" Kurt slips in 25 dollars into the self-check-out register and picks up the wine. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye sweet cheeks." She turns to walk off.

"OH AND TELL TYLER I SAID HI!" Kurt screams on his way out.

"You must have a death wish Hummel." She weakly threatens with her back still turned.

Kurt laughs and walks back to house 21.

* * *

"Honey I'm home." Kurt calls after he steps in the door.

"Vintage house wife, I like it." Blaine smiles appearing at the table getting up to help put some stuff away; which was pointless because there were only 2 bags in his hands.

"Thanks, oh and I have a surprise." Kurt says pulling out the wine.

"Let me guess… you want to get drunk and play strip poker, however let me warn you, I am extremely hard to resist when naked."

"Well, I've seen you naked before and I think I did a fine job at resisting."

"You were tempted, admit it."

"I admit to nothing until I see my lawyer now help me put this stuff away."

"Fine," Blaine says picking up the eggs and stuffing them into the tiny refrigerator. "but this ain't over."

"Scary Blaine, I must say." Kurt declares sarcastically putting the milk away.

"Oh and I think I found a way to get past the guards at the border."

"I say we sell them our sob story and hope for their sympathy."

I"I say if we do that, they'll shoot us."

"Mmm, continue what you were saying…"

"Yes my guess is the guards are at least 10 feet apart, if we can catch them not looking one by one, and all drive off at the same time, we can go unseen."

"Yeah, that'll work, it's risky but it'll work." Kurt agrees.

"Great I'll just walk over to Puck's…"

Kurt stops him by the arm so they are looking face to face, inches in between them. "Aren't you going to ask why I bought the wine?" He asks, barely audible.

Blaine breaths out hard from the closeness, "Why'd you buy the wine?"

"Well In another 5 days, we'll either never see each other again or we'll die." Kurt frowns at the last word.

"How close are you to Ohio?"

Kurt smiles. "Like Lima, Ohio close."

"Westerville."

"Well in that case, in the chance that we… you know, die. I always had this wish."

Blaine nods. "Continue."

"I'd told myself on my 18 birthday that I wouldn't die without falling in love."

"Are you saying you're in love with me?"

"No, because I'm not, at least I don't think… yet."

"Okay."

"But that was only one of the things I said." Kurt gulps. "I said I didn't want to die without having sex… a virgin."

"Oh."

"And I don't want to have it with anyone else… and I was hoping you wouldn't either."

Blaine looked upset but then he just looked… determined, and that was it. That's all it took.

* * *

**A/N: For the record everyone in this story is 18 unless stated otherwise, and this is an AU, so a lot of things will be different from the show including attitudes of certain people.**

**I started typing this chapter 3 days ago, and I got 1,000 words down, and I just went blank until today. I wanted to write at least 3,000 words because I was gone for so long. However, I passed most of my finals, got a D in advanced math, but it's math so I didn't care. **

**I'm so happy to write the next chapter, I don't know when it'll be out, but it won't be another 4 weeks. I can't decide whether I want to make it long or split it into 2 parts but we'll see.**

**I wasn't writing the sex scene because if you've read my other things you'd know I don't like writing them because I do a horrible job. Besides, utilize your imagination, it's a beautiful thing.**

**I think that's about it. I was pulling my hair out because of this chapter and how bad I needed to get it done, so I am so sorry if you think it sucks, but I just needed to get something out. **

**Adios-RadHadder**

**(EXTRA: OMG TEEN WOLF, how perf is teen wolf… okay im sorry I just needed to fangirl for a sec. K Bye)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I have decided to make this scene into 2 chapters, I just think it will flow better this way.**

* * *

Saturday came faster than Kurt expected, mostly because he's been somewhat distracted. He didn't so much let his guard down, he was still planning, but if Blaine was kissing his neck and slowly traveling down to his navel, who was he to stop progress.

"You guys ready for this?" Puck asked the group that was crowded in the Hummel-Anderson apartment. He received a few yes' and no's but in all honesty no one could blame them, this was basically a suicide mission.

"Okay guys, let's just remain optimistic, they can't take us all anyway, besides I know you hate this place as much as the next guy, you'll finally be able to see your family and stuff… so let's just be _happy_." Kurt tries at a speech but admitting to fail horribly.

Harmony quickly buts in, "You guys it's almost 12, we have to leave now if we're going today."

"Alright everyone, let's move out." Tyler said from somewhere in the crowd.

They filed one behind the other close behind, practically holding onto each other. The group had small weapons just in case, pocket knives or Tasers they brought or bought; and for a second it crossed Kurt's mind that they might actually succeed at this mission.

First step was to get pass the gates, Harmony's watch read 11:58 so for now all they could do was wait behind the large shop to the right of it. The guards at the gate didn't look very intimidating however; they just looked bored, they must not get a lot of issues with escaping. Really the guards should be thanking town 153, currently they were the only source of entertainment the guards have had in a long time.

The teenagers lined up closely behind the clothing shop near the gate looking at the 2 guards looking emotionless; maybe they had like army training to look like that, because people like Kurt had a serious problem with not showing their emotions. Blaine had been quieter than anyone had ever heard him before. He was always jumping and happy, he didn't particularly have an unhappy emotion on his face, he was just extremely quiet and that was weird.

"11:59." Harmony whispers lowly under her breath. One of the guards nodded to the other and they began walking away, one picked up their phone and whispered something inaudible from so far away.

Blaine looked back knowing that meant it was time to move, he grabbed Kurt's hand intertwining their fingers and smiling before looking back at the group. "Let's move."

The quickly ran out in the open space, crouching low as if that would really help the situation. This was it, once they passed this gate they were not only committing a crime but they could possibly die depending on what the actual consequence was.

It wasn't far to run at all, the whole group was running on pure adrenaline and badass-ness so this was just nothing. As long as they kept running they could be there before the new guards came, luckily the old ones left a minute early.

They made it to the gate but then they realized they would have to actually get over it, they all nervously looked at each other not knowing how to handle the situation properly.

"Did no one plan how to get over this 10 foot gate?" Someone from the sector shouted in a whisper.

"Hey, hey, I didn't see you do any one the planning, you didn't even come up with the idea!" Blaine argues, matching his tone.

"And you did a great job, really dude." He stepped up to Blaine looking down a bit to him.

"Guys stop; we don't have time for this." Kurt says stepping in between the two guys.

"If you hate our plan… go _home."_ It took a minute for Blaine to realize that he had referred to the sector as a home, and he stopped arguing it and just sat there. This was more of a home to Blaine than Westerville, but that might have just been because for once Blaine had someone who asked him how his day was and actually cared about the answer, that was Kurt. Now, Blaine wouldn't say he was 'in love' with Kurt, but he had found a sincere friendship, like family in him, and family made home didn't it?

A squeak brought Blaine out of his daze and all three boys turned to look at Charlie who was staring into the forest past an open gate, she looked back at them with a confused look on her face. "I just pushed it."

They all shrugged and walked inside but you'd have to be blind to think that was way too easy for a government mad facility. Kurt stayed back just looking at the gate because he couldn't get passed how easy it was. "A push?" He whispered under his breath with pure confusion.

"Kurt, come on, the guards are coming." Blaine said holding out his hand.

Kurt turned and sure enough the shadows of 2 bodies was staring right back, he didn't have time to think this through, he quickly walked up to Blaine and connected their hands, looking back with a terrible feeling in his gut.

The second they all walked into the forest the gate closed behind them and all of them became painfully aware that they were locked in this forest for the time being. No one knew what was in this forest, neither Kurt nor Blaine tried to hid the fact of the matter either by stating, 'your guess is as good as mine' whenever asked about it.

The forest was dark and trees covers all things above 100 feet, the only think peeking through was the subtle moonlight reminding them it was night time, in other words the scariest part of the day. The ground was covered with dark leaves and just like the trees were scattered all throughout the visible forest. There was no path, then again why would there be? However, Kurt didn't expect it to look so… difficult.

Suddenly it felt like they had stepped into the hunger games and the government was watching and controlling their every move. Whatever was in this forest, the government thought it was skilled enough to take them out, which meant they need to be scared. It's a good think they were scared; shitless.

"Guys, Stay close." Tyler called out and had some nods in agreement. It's a good thing this wasn't a horror movie or they'd basically have done everything wrong, and so far they were still alive, so something was right. Puck was holding onto Charlie tightly, not really sure if to protect her or because he was afraid, maybe both? Both are good.

They moved slowly, all their heads looking around, the grass was itchy and to Kurt that was his biggest problem with this situation because he was wearing shorts.

"_Kurt we are escaping a government facility, this is a once in a life time opportunity to look totally bad ass and cool and when you sit down to tell your grandkids about it, you're going to have to say you wore shorts. And they will laugh, and I will not blame them."_

_Kurt laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Shut up, you never know if it'll be really hot, maybe its summer in Canada, I am thinking ahead."_

"_What if it's winter?" Blaine asked curiously. _

"_Now let's not get crazy, Canada is way too cold in the winter for us to be able to wear tank tops right now."_

"_It's the government; they can do whatever they want…" Blaine stops. "Except lower taxes but that's a different conversation entirely."_

"_Whatever, these pants are comfortable and I haven't worn them yet so I won't have to do laundry, which is a plus to anyone." _

"_Fair enough,"_

They had been walking for 10 minutes before they heard noises, and not noises of an animal, more like a rough voice, and now they were running. They didn't know where, it could have been in circles, but this forest showed no sign of ending anytime soon, and they could only hope this wouldn't be an overnight trip. Some of the group had split, not a one off, but into 3 different groups close by each other, only separated by a few trees.

Charlie was a worry for the group because she had to keep up, they couldn't afford going back after her, but she was pregnant, and not a week pregnant, she was a good deal pregnant. She was caught up well so far, but she was practically digging into her belly and you'd be an idiot not to think that eventually she wouldn't need to stop. At this point they weren't running anymore just for her benefit, they had reduced to a peppy jog.

"Alright stop, I don't hear anything let's just let Charlie breath for a second." Kurt called.

Charlie looked down and shook her head. "No, let's go, don't stop because of me, I'm fine."

Puck chose that time to chime in. "You reek of pain babe, just breath for a second."

She was shaking her head more violently now. "No, no, no, no, we gotta, we have to… we need to go." She was gripping her head now and Kurt realized she was having a panic attack. "I can't breathe."

"SHE'S HAVING THE BABY." Puck screamed.

To which Kurt walked up and slapped the back of his head. "Puck, shut up." He walked over to Charlie noticing the familiar signs of the panic attack; the short breaths, the compulsive hand movement; he had them all the time when he was getting bullied at McKinley. "Look, I need you to just breathe, everything is going to be fine, and everyone is fine, Rocky…" Kurt asks turning to find Rocky wide eyed staring at him. "You have a Valium?"

"No," He says quickly.

Kurt cocked his head to the side with a 'don't lie to me face on. "Rocky! Your friend is having a panic attack for goodness sake." Kurt whined.

Rocky pauses contemplating his options for a moment before sighing and giving in, "I only have Xanax."

"That'll have to do."

Rocky exhales again before pulling out a capsule and handing Kurt a white rectangular pill.

Kurt snaps his head back at the older man. "A whole pill? We're trying to calm her down, not ruin her life."

He exhales once again harshly, taking the pill back from Kurt and breaking it in close to what would be half, taking the bigger side for himself and handing Kurt the smaller one.

"Let's hope this doesn't hurt the baby." Kurt said and instantly heard Charlie dry heave. "Which I realize is a bad thing to say at this given moment."

"Yes Kurt." Blaine said in the distance somewhere.

Kurt rolled his eyes and handed Charlie the pill, which she took and soon visibly was calmer. Luckily just in time for someone to hear the leaves crunching in the distance reminding them they were trying to escape and they were running from something unknown and should probably keep going.

"Guys we have to go." Puck calls.

* * *

They keep running, or at least moving the whole night and still saw no end to this forest. In fact, some of them were pretty sure the forest was just a circle they were crossing, then again they weren't exactly going fast either. None of them were athletes or anything, really they were just kids; kids who were supposed to be in college getting a taste of real life, and high school definitely didn't prepare them for this.

Surprisingly Kurt; the guy who hadn't picked up a weight in his whole life was doing the best out of all of them, and Charlie was doing second best and she was pregnant for goodness sake. Blaine was a boxer, and Puck was a pro at every sport on earth (well at least those that mattered), and yet the ones who you'd think would under achieve are the ones telling the group to keep moving. Kurt and Charlie understood their slowness though; the adrenaline died now, hell, they weren't even scared by this point. They were pretty sure whatever was following them before didn't care by now either. The only goal was to get to the other side because we couldn't turn back and we couldn't stay here.

Honestly they didn't a plan once they got out the forest either. Yeah, reducing the planet as the current location down to Canada was an improvement, but Canada wasn't the size of Rhode Island, they didn't know where they were. Also, who fucking puts anything in Canada? Nobody even knows anything about Canada, hell, Puck knew more about Antarctica then he did Canada.

"Alright guys, let's just park it here, power nap it and keep going later." Kurt sounded, and it was a good idea, it's not like they could see anyway, it was practically pitch black, so that left open the possibility that what was after them couldn't see them either. Kurt sprawled out next to a tree, that at this point could have had a bee hive over it and he wouldn't give a shit.

Instantly most of the group dropped to the ground. It was funny because Kurt didn't know half of the people in front of him, and yet they were escaping together. A common goal was the reason for everyone's friendship, maybe that's why no one argued in the sector; they all had a main problem… the sector. Maybe that's also why people couldn't get along in the real world, because you didn't have to be the same as everyone else. As much as he hated reality and how fucked up it could get, he would have to admit if he ever started dressing like Dave Karofsky he might actually die.

"Tyler hand me my water bottle." Harmony called out to nothing, she didn't even know where the group was at this point; she just followed the sound of footsteps. "Tyler?" She called again, this time impatiently.

Kurt was annoyed, he reached over in the bag Harmony just dropped and threw it in what he thought was her direction. "There, happy?"

"Where's Tyler?" Harmony asked, concerned, "did we leave her behind?"

Kurt exhaled and slowly opened his eyes, looking to where he thought the small girl was. "Maybe you can't see her because it's pitch black out here."

"But she was beside me the whole time." Harmony's voice now sounding worried.

Charlie got up from where she sat next to Kurt. "Come on, let's look for her."

"No, no." Kurt says putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Relax, I'll do it."

"I'll come too." Blaine says. "I have to redeem you beating me at running."

"It's called pacing yourself."

The three walked around for a while quietly calling out Tyler's name, this time not because they didn't want to be heard, but because they were so exhausted. Besides their better judgment, they split up, which was stupid because even with the moon light shining over this area they couldn't fucking see. "Tyler… please just come out from behind a tree so I can sit down. Tyler! Tyl-"

Kurt felt hands wrap around him and the next thing he knew he was running Whatever was chasing him was big and black, but that could have been the shadow. It seemed no matter how fast he was going they were just be right there. He felt hands wrap tightly around him and he screamed loudly, calling for a name he didn't think he would call in a while. "MOM!" He screamed, remembering the days when he was a kid and he would fall of the swing and would just sit there screaming for his mother, and no matter how sick she was, she would always pick him up and swing him in a circle; Kurt completely forgetting what was wrong.

Kurt didn't cry anymore about that though, in fact Kurt hadn't cried in a while. He felt himself being suffocated, and his hair being pulled; Which was just rude. His clothes were falling slowly. He was being cut, and it was then he realized that he had seen this all before.

"Please no, please no, please no."

* * *

"Tyler!" Blaine called stopping to rub his eyes. "Stupid allergies." He opened them and blinked a few times before realizing he was maybe 1 mile away from a bright light, and a bright light could mean the end of the forest. "Harmony…" He moved his hand backwards to feel for the girl and coming up short when all he felt was air. He turned around and didn't see moonlight bounce off of anything. It was like the forest was playing a game on him because when he turned back around the light was gone.

"Harmony! KURT!" He screamed, but no one responded, and Blaine was alone.

* * *

**A/N: The more I write this story, the more I hate the way I'm writing it. **

**I feel evil for leaving it here, but oh well, it's done now. **

**The thing about me writing stories is that I hate happy endings, they're not realistic and that annoys me, in fact that's why glee annoys me. So I could go about the ending 5 ways, none of which I have decided on yet, so as of now this story is ending-less.**

**I'll see you guys soon!**

**P.S I saw Darren in concert a while back, he was great!**

**Adios-RadHadder**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt felt himself being pulled back as he attempted to grab onto anything to prevent whatever was pulling him. He couldn't scream, not because there was a hand covering his mouth, but because he was literally speechless. You know that feeling when you have come to terms with the fact that you're going to fail, and you just give up on trying; the point where your last hope is the fact that you'll just shut the fuck up, because you're scared shitless, and no one is helping so why waste the scream?

He could hear someone screaming, and it took a minute to recognize the voice as Blaine's calling for him and Harmony. "Blaine!" He screamed loudly, before realizing he was only doing it in his head.

Why were they undressing him; He tries to escape and in return his punishment is rape? That's a fucked up policy. He reached out to a tree and he instantly felt the sharp pain in the side of his arm after failing to hold onto that tree and cutting himself. That was going to leave a nasty bruise however he didn't have time to think about what color would be best to cover it before he was being knocked onto the ground.

* * *

Harmony wasn't thinking wisely, she wasn't looking out for anything, all she could think about was finding Tyler. She remembers when they had just meant and thought Tyler hated her, but really the older girl just thought she was a prude. Which in a way is the same, until that night that Tyler took her to one of those packed nights at another sector and they ended up fucking for 2 days straight; and how Tyler made it very clear they were just friends, not that it mattered because Harmony wasn't a lesbian anyway.

The point is she had made a friend in her, and it just kind of sucks when that one person who you care the most about isn't there. Day-break was coming soon, and you could just barely see the rays of the sun shining through the trees; maybe that's why she didn't see Tyler's lifeless body when she first walked past, but when she turned around she had noticed. She instantly dropped to her knees and grabbed Tyler's head holding it to her chest. Whatever was wrong with her was noticeable until Harmony felt behind her as notice the blood. It was a bullet, and whatever they were running from was human. They wanted us dead, that was the plan all along. There was never supposed to be a way out, they were set up, the sector was playing them.

* * *

Blaine noticed the soft sunlight as well and began slowly walking toward where he saw the light. If he ever told this story to anyone he would say he wasn't scared but that would be a lie. He didn't know where Kurt was but he had easily realized that something was off and figured figuring it out would probably better his chance of finding him.

Something was covering it, something odd, something knew they were in here, something wanted them dead.

* * *

Kurt could hear things in pieces. "Tie him up," "don't let him go," "hurry." They were rushing because something was coming and Kurt realized that at one point he had screamed "BLAINE!" at the top of his lungs, and whatever had him, didn't want Blaine finding them**. **

* * *

"NO!" Harmony choked out at the top of her feeling hands wrap over her shoulders. "Don't touch me!"

Puck looked down at the lifeless body in front of her. "We have to go find Kurt and Blaine."

Harmony began shaking her head, tears streaming down her face; it took her a moment to actually speak but she did after she inhaled a breath and looked over to something – nothing… "We're going to die in here, we all knew that, and if I do I'd rather die here."

"Harmon-"

"We can't fight them, we barely know what they are, we barely know each other!" She was literally screaming at this point. Her face broke from the angry stare and fell; puck instantly wrapped his arms around her. "why did I have to be picked to go here, why did any of us? We could be home right now, or in college," she sniffled.

Puck was rubbing her arm trying his best to comfort her but he couldn't. "Sucks to suck doesn't it?"

Harmony laughed lightly pushing some hair behind her ear. "Let's go find the others."

* * *

Blaine could see that there was something in the way of the gate and as the sunlight became more prominent and it was getting hard to hide it..

"Blaine." He saw Harmony coming into view with the rest of the gang. "come on, Tyler's dead we have to find a way out."

Tyler was dead, they had killed her and they would do the same to Kurt if they found him, "Gate out of the forest is less than a mile away, it's that brown thing right there, you're going to have to move it."

Puck walked up to him. "That sounds a lot like you're not coming too."

"They might have Kurt, and I can't leave him."

"Blaine he's probably already dead if they have him, please just leave it and come with us." Harmony stepped in.

"Blaine!" That was Kurt's voice almost on cue and he just looked down at Harmony and shook his head. "You have your priorities I have mine, find a way out, and don't wait up."

"Blaine if you don't come now you might be here for a while, come on dude, both of you are going to die that way." Rocky tries.

"I'm going back for him, nothing is waiting for me at home, my life is with him, and you don't have to understand it you just have to accept it, now go before you lose your chance."

* * *

Kurt just started moving his legs and hands, anything to buy some time, maybe Blaine wasn't coming maybe he was but Kurt was willing to wait forever, if he was dying it wouldn't be like this. They were literally forcing his arms down and it still wasn't quite working because the adrenaline they had lost from earlier was back and they couldn't keep him still long enough to tie him. He had lost his shirt along the way. He's pretty sure rape wasn't going through these people's minds so why ruin his shirt?

He found a small gap between the person at his left hip and the one at his head, and he couldn't quite tell you how he rolled out but he did very quickly and just took off running, too set on his goal to realize he was bleeding from cutting himself earlier.

* * *

The group took off after Blaine told them too, realizing he was going to change his mind, and ran towards the gates. The think in front of it was a bit heavy but not too heavy for it not to be able to be moved, it would just take a minute.

"Kurt!" Harmony heard Charlie call from behind her making her instantly turn her head to see the bleeding boy running. "Hurry they're coming." He screamed, and 3 off the guys started pushing the block the other way. "Where's Blaine?" Kurt asks looking around, and everyone was quiet. "Where's Blaine." Charlie pointed slowly to Blaine walking in the opposite direction. Kurt was a lot faster than the people chasing him but it didn't mean they weren't coming. "BLAINE RUN!"

* * *

Blaine heard Kurt's voice, and it took him a moment to know that he was telling him to run to the gate, and then he saw the people coming his way and took off. Kurt was a lot faster than Blaine at running and they were quickly catching up. You didn't need to run to box, speed didn't come in that manner, but he could see Kurt and he couldn't see himself letting his death occur.

The rest of the groups were already outside the gate, Blaine's guessing it was a good position between the 2 posts, because they weren't being seen. Kurt was still located on the inside, still screaming at me to run. I was close to the top when I felt something yank my shirt back. I put a little more power into my run grabbing Kurt on my way out.

"You guys we need a way out." Harmony reasoned looking worried as she should.

They heard a honk and turned to see Kyle that Kurt had meant at the bar motioning with his hands to hurry. The group ran to the car quickly and jumped in pulling the door shut and driving off. They were finally on their way home.

* * *

A**/N so this whole chapter has an underlying meaning that if you think hard enough you'll find, there was a reason it went by so fast and was so choppy. **

**Adios-RadHadder**


	11. Epilouge

A/N: YALL GONE HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER

AND I AM SO SORRY

THIS IS MY FORMAL APOLIGY

BECAUSE YOU GONNA SAY "IS THIS IT?" AFTER.

And yes it is.

* * *

"I still remember that day so well…"

* * *

"_Kurt buddy I don't want to do this, you that right?" I heard my father say, but I wasn't really listening and I didn't plan on responding. "I just don't know what else to do."_

* * *

"I was leaving them, I know I was."

* * *

"_Kurt I'm sorry, this isn't what I want for you."_

"_It's Okay." I say under my breath._

_Burt nodded before stepping back giving me my space to pack my bags. "Give me a hug, come on."_

_I smiled before pulling him in, face rested on his shoulder._ _"Tell Finn and Carole I love them, and to take care of each other."_

_Burt stepped back and looked at him with a horrified expression. "Kurt, you're coming back you know that right?" But I didn't hear that, maybe that's why they were ending me away, because I only chose to hear what I wanted. When I didn't answer he must've given up. "You matter Kurt, to all of us, but you keep making up these crazy ideas and this crazy world…" He lifts my face so that I am looking at his. "This will make you better; I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't believe that."_

_"I know dad."_

* * *

"That didn't really happen though, you know that right?"

"Just continue with your dream Mr. Hummel."

* * *

_The ride was silent and my eyes were closed, I didn't know where I was going, I just knew my dad thought it was important so I was going to do it._

_When I got here I didn't know anyone and no one stopped to ask who I was or what I was doing here, so once again I was lost. My dad went off somewhere but I wasn't paying much attention. I was staring straight at the ceiling and… I was thinking about the last year of my life. The accident and what it did to me, and then I started thinking maybe I was crazy. _

* * *

"Do you ever wonder if maybe the one's we call crazy are the ones who are right, I mean a little part in all of us believe?" I think out loud at my psychiatrist, I liked her a lot; she was nice and didn't make you say anything. Sometime I would fall asleep and she would ask me what I dreamed of when I woke up, and I would always tell her because I trusted her, even if I was nothing but a client waiting to be judged.

"I believe you saw this Kurt, I just don't believe it was in reality." She tried to make it sound less offensive but it still was and it felt like shit to have someone you trusted not believe you.

"You said you escaped the sector and a girl named Tyler died, tell me about her."

I sat back in my chair and crossed my legs. "There is nothing to say really, she was a friend but I wasn't all that close to her, Harmony was."

"Kurt I know your mother died, when you were very young…" She flipped a page on her pad. "Is there any possibility you are connecting those 2 deaths?"

I dropped my head; she didn't believe me and she wouldn't. "I don't think of my mother anymore."

"Maybe because you had that mother figure in this second life of yours and it was in the form of this Tyler girl."

I shook my head and didn't respond. Usually I would fight on my position but these people didn't listen, I'm starting to think they just don't want to. Maybe they were right; after the accident I couldn't remember what you told me 3 minutes ago. But that was before I had healed, I knew I had.

The clicking sound went off saying our time was up. "Alright Kurt, I'm just going to up your dosage a bit and send you back to your room."

And I nodded because arguing was useless.

* * *

_That feeling I got after our first time was an odd feeling, it was as if I was floating. Do you remember that night? I can't forget._

"_Dinner in 10," My psychiatrist whose name I had yet to learn stated before lightly pushing me into the room. I sighed and started walking to my side of the room._

"_Kurt?" I heard it, and it was familiar; too familiar to forget and in record timing I was looking up and there he was._

"_Blaine?"_

* * *

_A/N hate me all you want I'm just going to keep it mysterious. I did have an ending, an actual one that would have explained a lot more, but i chose this ending instead, because this keeps my options open for a SEQUEL. however i need to do summer reading so i simply must go._

_And to quickly explain this chapter before i go, This was in parallel to the very first chapter, Kurt narrating how he got there for both except the second one is supposed to be the 'dream' Kurt had that the psych wants him to believe is real life. I won't tell you which side is real, that is why i added Blaine at the end because it is for you to decide or for me to explain later._

_Just keep reading that sentence until it makes since_

_Adios-RadHadded_


End file.
